The Lion Guard's Legacy- Book 1: A new beginning
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: "How can one just start leading? How can one just defend his kingdom when he's nothing but a scared child? How can one be that great? Sometimes, a little help is all that you need." Book 1 out of 4. AU
1. Prologue

"Mufasa, you have to tell Simba. You've kept him in the dark for so long.", Sarabi says, her amber eyes fixed on her mate.

The red maned lion kept his eyes closed, his features twisted into pain, grief and nostalgia. He took a deep breath, trying to retort. But he just couldn't.

"Love, I know it hurts, but your son deserves to know the truth. It is inevitable now."

Mufasa let a lone tear roll down his cheek, still refusing to face his queen.

"It's been 5 years Sarabi. 5 years since he left."

"I miss him too."

"It's my fault."

"Mufasa, stop blaming this on yourself!", the brown lioness countered. "Whatever your brother did was for the good of the Pridelands. It was his own choice."

"If I had helped him that day, he would still be here."

"No, he wouldn't.", Sarabi sighed, exasperated. She was just tired of her husband blaming himself for what happened. "Even if we did more than we already did, nothing would change. Nothing would prevent him from making this decision. He said that he would see it through and he meant it."

Mufasa opened his eyes, staring into the distance, recalling the event.

"Muffy, think about it. If he was here, what would he want you to do?"

Silence was all the queen got.

"Simba would find out he had- has an uncle, sooner or later, no matter he discovered the lair of the Guard or not. He has to know what happened and his uncle isn't here with us.

"Think about it."

With that, Sarabi began leaving the royal den and king alone with his thoughts.

"You're right. My brother would like his story to be told. It might not have a happy ending, but it's reason we're here today. The reason Simba is here today. It's all thanks to Taka..."

Mufasa stood on wobbly paws, his stare fixed on the ground. Sarabi rushed by his side, and after a moment of looking each other in the eyes, she spoke.

"It hurts. But we will do this together."

A familiar laugh filled the cave. "I think dat dis story has to be told by de keeper of de Pridelands' history...", Rafiki's voice echoed.

The king and queen's gazes fell on the elderly mandrill sitting on a elevated ledge.

"Rafiki? How long have you been there?"

"Does dat really matter? We have a legend to tell!", he said swiftly jumping down and headed outside.

"It is time!", Rafiki shouted.

"Dad? What's this all about?", the cub asked following his parents down Pride Rock, and to the secret cave he had discovered two days ago.

It was early morning, the African sun still had to paint the savannah landscape in a orange colour. Actually it hadn't even risen yet.

Upon entering the cave, Mufasa stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath and looked down at Simba. "Remember about this place?", he asked and his son nodded. Of course, that was just two days ago.

"Well... I think it time we tell you a story. A story that changed the Pridelands forever."

The royalty continued, and finally found the shaman sitting on a rock protrude above a lake of crystal clear water.

"Ah, de royal family is here! It was about time.", Rafiki said in a warm and cheery voice. The mandill had that most of the time, giving the impression that he took nothing seriously.

He grabbed the staff in his hands and descended from the rocks, and leaded the three lions over to a wall covered in drawings. That permenant grin on his face, he pointed up at them.

"Ahh, yes. De first Lion Guard. Haki. He was one fair lion. And dere's Shujja's, haha! He was being talked of for generations! Hm... I see Fahari over dere. My mother was just a little monkey when he retired. Ah, aha, Kiongozi the First... Kitu the Fierce...

"O, dis one, do you see dis one? Dis my friends, is de brother of King Mohatu, Makosa. He was a remarkable leader, if only he recognised it himself! Makosa is going to play an important role in our story."

Simba, who had gotten bored during Rafiki's murmur of unfamiliar names, got interested again when Makosa's importance got highlighted.

"Finally, we got... Taka. Dis is de main character of our story. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here, my prince!

"Taka's Guard is deemed de greatest after Haki's. De young Guards achieved more than any other Guard in de history of de Pridelands! Dis is their story..."


	2. Chapter 1

The cheetah feasted hungrily on the gazelle she just hunted. It's been days since the last time she had eaten something beyond what the vultures left behind.

After taking a moment to actually enjoy the meal, the feline was about to continue feeding as much as she could, until hearing it.

Hyena cackles. Those ill omened laughs that followed after every kill that was made. Ever since Ahadi and Uru went missing, those pesky dogs would occasionally enter the kingdom and steal whatever they could. And little kits were no exception...

"Oh no.", she gasped, remembering something. "My cubs. My cubs!", the cheetah mouthed, sprinting off at lightning speed.

The cackling continued just to then give it's place to a amused chuckle and then uncontrollable laughter. It was a reddish young lion, with bright lime eyes and growing black mane.

"I can't believe that cheetah fell for it!", he talked to himself, not really caring if the cheetah was genuinely concerned for the appearance of hyenas and the well-being of her cubs.

All the lion cared about was having a meal for himself.

Taka spent all the more time away from Pride Rock, away from his family, or what was left of it anyways. He scavenged or rather conned other predators to leave their food behind for him. He had many ways of doing that, like playing the haux with the hyenas or pretending to be hurt.

This way, he made sure that he was avoiding the rock he called home. For many nights, the place Taka called home was a big, old tree. Despite being long ago withered, it was still sturdy enough to hold him and spend his time there.

Carrying the gazelle and bringing it up his tree as swiftly as a leopard would, he sat on a branch and watched over the savannah. For him, all of the Pridelands, other than Pride Rock, was his home. There was so much out here... Why to stick to one rock?

"Taka?"

He turned hearing the voice of his friend. It was a young hyena, Kamari. He had just struggled to climb the tree, and was soon followed by two others, Shenzi and Azizi. They looked pretty concerned.

"Guys? What is going on? What are you doing here?"

The female hyena cleared her throat. "It's the mitriarch. She wants to speak to the Pridelands' alternative ruler and your brother again."

Taka takes a expression of worry. "What? It's not something serious, is it?"

"We don't know.", Azizi replied. "We have to see for ourselves", he said.

_Stargazing Writer presents..._

The four predators' attention fell on some hyenas march through the Pridelands. Taka had never seen that many come at once before. That many of them, never meant something good.

_A Lion King fanfiction_

Without saying a word, the black-maned teen jumped down the trunk of the tree and raced accross the golden grass. His hyena companions went after Taka and made their way to Pride Rock.

**_The Lion Guard's Legacy_****_Book 1: A new beginning_**

The red furred lion arrived as fast as he could, panting hard while Shenzi, Azizi and Kamari had barely even sweat a thing.

Taka headed in the den carefully. A lioness who he recognised as Balozi was talking out with the hyena mitriarch. They didn't seem to get on well.

"... answer is still no."

"We believe we deserve some hunting room in the kingdom."

"Listen, I might be substitute leader until Prince Mufasa comes of age, but that doesn't mean I can change the law King Mohatu set. No hyenas in the Pridelands."

Taka soon breathed, now more calm and aware of the situation.

"What is it?", Azizi asked. "They wouldn't tell us a thing!"

"No need to worry guys. It's territorial issues again."

"Oh."

"Yes. It's seems that your mother wants some hunting ground in the kingdom."

Shenzi was about to speak something, but quickly closed her mouth, deciding it's a bad idea.

"What is it?", Taka asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Shenzi, I know you, just say it."

"It's a bad idea Taka..."

"Oh, you know I love bad ideas. Spill, spill!"

The female sighed. "I was thinking... Maybe... You're short of a chain between the Pridelanders, being a prince and all, and the hyena clan, being friends of the mitriarchs children, us."

"Yes?"

"Well... If you convinced your brother for him to take the decision to let us in the Pridelands."

Taka smiled. "That's not a good idea, Shenzi... It's a very good idea."

"Oof, you nearly got me there!", she exhaled.

"There he comes!", Kamari said, eyeing the future king walk towards them. It was a orangish golden lion with a nearly grown mane. He had a pretty wide face for such a young lion. He seemed worried.

"Taka, here you are! I was afraid you wouldn't come. Bro, I need your help in there, the hyenas are wearing us out with their requests.", Mufasa said, exasperated.

He then laid eyes on the hyenas. "Speaking of which... You still hanging out with those... dogs?"

This comment earned some confused and insulted whines.

"I think we talked about hanging out with hyenas."

"Pfft. You first ask for my help in the negotiations, and then insult my friends?"

Mufasa let out a choked out chuckle. "Friends? Those sorry hides of hyenas?"

"There, you see? You insult my friends, and ask me for help? That's not the way it works brother. No thanks."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Tsk. Truth. Yeah."

"I don't like your attitude lately, Taka."

"Neither do I. Ever since you got into all these loyalties, I don't even recognise you anymore."

"Maybe if you get into the royalties too, you will find me again."

"Ha! And then you wonder why do I keep away from Pride Rock. See you later brother.", Taka said, turning his back to his brother.

"Taka, wait! Please, I need you!"

"You need me? Where were you when I needed you?", he replied looking back. "Where were Mom and Dad when we needed them...?", the younger male added in a hushed tone.

Mufasa looked on sadly as his little brother walked away. What had he done wrong?

Taka was silent on the return to his place, frowning upon his encounter with Mufasa.

Deep down, he missed him terribly and just wanted to ask him if they could just be the carefree cubs they were 4 years ago, when Ahadi and Uru where still around... But he was afraid to. What if Mufasa just laughed it off and considered him weak?

"Taka? You there?", Azizi asked.

The red lion shook the thoughts out of his head and tried to smile at his companions. "I'm here alright."

"That's good to know. Cause yeah..."

"Cause what?"

"Once this is your kingdom... We are not allowed to hunt here, not yet at least, could you help us with this little bit?", Azizi explained the situation.

Taka grinned, an idea coming to his mind. "Hm... How about hunting somewhere outside the Pridelands? We could do it together without restrictions."

"Yes!", the three hyenas said in unison and the four ran towards the borders of the kingdom.

"The Outlands must do.", the prince mused laying eyes on the grassy landscape.

"I guess. Hey, buffaloes ahead!", Shenzi announced.

"If we do this correctly, we can catch one. Kamari, can you spot a good one?"

The scrawny hyena raised a paw and made a greeting. "Yes, sir."

"Just go already... And good one, Kam."

Kamari cackled and then disappeared in the grass.

"So, when Kamari finds a target, you scare the rest of the herd away while I make the kill."

"Can you do it on your own?", Azizi asked.

"I'm not sure."

"We could come back after we take the herd far enough."

Taka smiles. "That would be perfect.", he said and the male hyena beamed with pride.

"Boss, injured young female, strained hoof.", Kamari reappeared from the grasses, giving Shenzi a scare.

"Good job, Kam.", the lion said patting his head. "Let's go."

The three hyenas were about to charge at the buffaloes, but two lions, a bulky grayish one and a dark brown female one ran after them instead. Then a adult male with brown fur and a dark red mane went after the buffalo Taka and his friends had targetted.

He made the kill fairly easily, and the two other lions came quickly by the site.

"Hey, those rogues just stole our lunch!", Azizi barked.

"After them!", Shenzi ordered in response.

Shenzi, Azizi and Kamari charged at the lions, and attempted to fight them. The dark red maned one and the female got in alert immediately, taking fight stances. The bulky male got them first though, who towered over the intruders and growled in their faces.

The hyenas cackled nervously, and backed away. They wouldn't attempt another attack.

The rogues were about to turn to get their hunt, just to see that it wasn't there anymore. They quickly spotted the young male lion who was now carrying it away.

"Thanks for doing all the hard job for me!", the teen called to them.

The grayish lion looked down at his leader. "Uhm... Chief?"

"After him!"

A teen lion carrying a buffalo on his own wouldn't be able to go far.

The female ran elsewhere while the two males ran after the thief.

Taka might seem scrawny for a lion, but he definitely was stronger than he looked. A female buffalo wasn't much of a struggle for him.

But with those strangers hunting him down, he was under pressure.

"Who are those lions?", Taka asked to himself, briefly looking back. When focusing in front of him, he saw the lioness stand in front him. He gasped at first surprised.

"Brave move, kid. But if the big guy catches you in his paws, you're done for.", she warned him, while getting one leg of the body.

Taka quickly diverted out of the way, and kept going. "Nice try. But you won't get me."

"Good luck!", she said and ran away with her claim of the pray, as her own two comrades ran past her.

The leader couldn't help but ask. "Who's that cub?"

The three lions raced through a forest, the small residents silently cursing on the wake of the chaos the lions brought.

When out in the open, the chase anything but stopped.

Taka was getting tired, but he kept running with the buffalo on top his back. It was as big as himself, as a result straining the black maned lion too much. He was going to keep his hunt no matter what.

And then he wondered, why do they even hunt him down, when they could just could make another hunt? That didn't make sense.

At some point, a slowed down Taka got stopped by the leading lion.

The prince panted and flicked his tail in annoyance. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who took down that bufallo you're carrying."

"Look, I saw it first, and took it fair and square."

"Well, it seems that it isn't your lucky day."

Taka's frown turned into a grin, hearing hyena barks and herd noises right behind the rogue lion.

"Yes, but the day just started.", the teen lion said as he ran elsewhere.

The chief was about to run after him, as he muttered a 'Just great', when he took notice of the stampede behind him. The dark coloured lion yelped as he ducked out of the way, and waiting until it was done.

After the dust cleared, the adult saw the stubborn young lion stand in the distance, a mocking expression on his features.

"Have a nice one!", Taka exclaimed as he ran away again.

The lion still lying down, shook his head in amusement and went away.

Another failed hunt.

Who was that cub though? One thing was sure. He would be seeing him again, soon.

After the chase, Taka celebrated with Shenzi, Azizi and Kamari on his tree, feasting on the buffalo. They all deserved it after such an effort to claim it from the rogues.

They talked and laughed, discussing about the previous incident. It took them a while to let go when the hyena clan had to return to the Graveyard. They knew that they would see each other again very soon though, and eased up on their goodbye.

It was another noon, all alone once again. On the whole, Taka was very solitary, as he had no other friends other than the hyenas. Maybe he could talk to-

No. No way. This _brother_ of his, had been more of a royal, rather than family to him. His Muffy was now Prince Mufasa.

During thoughts like this, it's when Taka missed his parents most. They had gone to a summit of all known kingdoms to discuss potential alliances. But that was the last they've heard of them.

They were presumed dead by various animals, and Taka had come to believe it as well. He just distanced himself from the pride and ended up being nearly independent, denying any help from the Pridelanders.

Deep down though, he just knew that Ahadi and Uru are still alive, out there, somewhere. He didn't have the proof for it. He just had this feeling.

Something different emerged in Taka's mind. Why didn't he just leave? Find some place elsewhere to live and start a new life, and when time came... A new pride... Noone needed him here. He would always be a prince who had no place in this kingdom.

He sighed and looked over where Pride Rock was. _They will be better off without me_, Taka thought. _One less mouth to feed_.

The prince knew how to take care of himself, he trained to be able to hold his own, with the absence of his parents.

Taka climbed down the tree, and headed for the Outlands again. He breathed in deeply and stared at the horizon. It was his time.

Trekking in the Outlands, he detected a familiar scent in the air. Was it...

Oh no. Not _them_ again!

Taka ran, now aware of the rogue lions' presence. They would want revenge for the incident earlier. If those guys got him, they would have his hide, that was certain!

He looked behind him constantly, afraid that they would attack him from behind. Looking in front of him though proves more useful...

The black maned lion bumped into something big, but yet soft mass of grayish fur. This mass was a lion. Rather, the lion from earlier.

He turned around to face Taka. "Wait a minute... You're the little _duni_ from earlier..."

Taka grinned nervously, the stranger growling right his face. Quickly, he made a run for it, to get away from the rogue.

"Oh, you won't go anywhere!", the bulky male snarled and lunged for the youngster. He pinned him down with ease, and of course Taka was no match for him. He got him by the scruff and dragged him away.

Eventually, they ended up in a rocky structure like termite mounts. From it exited the dark brown lioness and a ocelot.

"Kuzidi, where were you?"

"I found the troublemaker from earlier.", he said motioning his head to the teen.

"Get... Of me... I can't breathe.", Taka choked out breathlessly.

"I'm just stocky, not heavy", Kuzidi said, reluctantly easing up his grip on him.

"Ugh, it's not the _weight_. It's the _smell_."

At those words, Kuzidi growled in anger.

"You don't like the air quality in here? We will get you to your own cave.", he said, and quickly grabbed Taka by the scruff again, forcing him to drag on his back on the floor.

"Hey, let go!"

Throwing the younger lion in a tight cave, he blocked off the entrance. Growling, Taka looked around, adjusting to the sudden dark. There was an opportunity to escape. A small tunnel, slightly blocked by rocks. If he moved them, he would be able to at least get out of the cave.

Digging through the boulders, Taka dived in and moved forward. Out of the tunnel he could hear the voices of the rogues.

"Where's the kid?", the voice of the leader spoke.

"Don't worry chief, I have him right here... Uhh, had him here.", said in response, realising the captive's absense.

"He's still in the caves alright.", the brown lioness said.

A unfamiliar female voice followed.

"Very smart. Reminds of someone I used to know..."

Taka then realised that the rogues already knew that he had escaped. They must know the place better, so they must know where the tunnel ends and they must be heading over there right now.

Luckily, the tunnel splitted into two, so he could go elsewhere. Taka followed the one.

And it leaded outside! Perfect!

Taka landed on the ground and sprinted as fast as he could. Just to be met with more rogues. They seemed way more threatening, and they immediately growl in sight of the little lion.

He gasped as he scrambled on his paws and tried to escape. Right now those lions' lair seemed more welcoming. He jumped in another tunnel. He had no idea where it leaded, but at least that would do to avoid the hostile rogues.

Taka crawled through, the noises from the angry mob now disappearing. To the prince's dismay though, it ended rather quickly, leading to the edge of a ravine. On the other side was the leader of the lions he encountered before.

Between the hostiles and him, the latter option was preferable.

Taka prepared to leap. It was far, but plausible for someone agile enough to jump it.

The darker coloured lion shouted at Taka. "Just run around the ravine, you won't make it!"

To his surprise though he made it. Taka had jumped, gripping on the rock of the opposite side.

"Woah", he muttered and then recomposing himself to help the young lion up the ravine.

Taka sat on his own, looking down in shame. He was being held in another cave, not the tight one from before, and thought about everything that had happened earlier. He didn't attempt to escape though. One way or another, he would end up in their paws again.

What would they even do with him?

The prince heard them talk from the common cave.

"Can't we just get rid of him?", was heard.

"No, the kid already knows too much."

Knows too much about what? Taka hadn't understood a single thing of what the rogues talked about.

"As I said. Can't we just get rid of him?"

"I'm saying maybe. Just maybe we could just get him in the Guard. Someone with his skills could prove useful."

Guard? What guard?

"Are you kidding me!? I don't think that he's the most fitting lion to fight and guard the borders of the kingdom."

"He escaped Kuzidi while he was being guarded and then jumped over a ravine."

"_I_ was there to save him! He's dangerous, irresponsible and..."

"You're thinking of it too much."

Taka didn't bother to focus on the rest of the conversation. He laid his head on his paws and waited.

After some hour, a lioness entered. Taka's head perked up.

She had emerald green eyes and yellowish fur. She looked at the red-furred lion.

"Come on.", she said with a soft voice.

"Where are we going?"

"To take you home. Pridelands, right?"

"Yes. The Pridelands."

"We're so busy in the borders that we haven't even heard from the royalty for a long time. How is it going?"

"Not very good."

"Oh. I had heard that the king and queen had cubs, four years ago. Mufasa and Taka, if I remember correctly?"

"Yes.", Taka said plainly.

"I didn't quite pick up your name. Mine's Kamanda."

The male sighed. "My name is Taka."

"Taka? Like... _Prince_ Taka?"

"That one."

"We had no idea! Our apologies if we were too harsh with you earlier."

Taka shook his head, knowing that whatever she said was just empty words. He didn't even notice the genuine tone in her voice.

"It's ok. Been through worse."

Kamanda stayed silent at that, not knowing how to respond.

"We better take you back to Pride Rock then. The king and queen must he worried sick.", she smiled.

Taka's face dropped at the mention of his parents. He knew that probably had no idea what had happened in the Pridelands, not being in touch with them for long, so he thought that he had to tell her.

"I don't have parents."

The prince felt a look of pity fall on him, at the sound of those four words. Kamanda didn't say something and they just walked out of the cave.

On the way to the Pridelands, noone spoke a single word.


	3. Chapter 2

"Thank you for bringing back Prince Taka. For once more, we're in your debt Border Guard.", Balozi said.

"It's nothing, Balozi, really. It's our duty.", the leader said nodding. "Besides it was our choice to stay away from the pride for your own good."

A hesitant Kamanda stepped up. "Also, we are sorry about King Ahadi and Queen Uru."

This comment earned confused looks from the rest of the Guard, and sad ones from Taka and Balozi.

"It's alright. Prince Mufasa will make a fine king one day, I assure you."

Seconds of silence pass until the leader spoke up again. "I think it's time for us to head back to our headquarters. The Pridelands won't guard itself you know."

"Wait!", Balozi exclaimed as they began regrouping. "You have been working hard for years. I believe you deserve some rest. Why don't you stay for dinner?", the alternative ruler offered.

"I don't see why not.", Kamanda thought. "Makosa?"

The leader, now known as Makosa, sighed. "Alright. Just for tonight."

"The hunting party caught a wildebeast a while ago.", Balozi said.

"It's welcomed.", Kuzidi muttered. "Because _someone_ stole the buffalo we hunted earlier..."

Taka rolled his eyes at that.

While the pride ate together, Taka was alone again, on a small outcrop of Pride Rock. He was almost sure that he would be restricted to wander off that far again, so he hung out there.

"Hi, Taka!"

The red furred lion saw at the edge of his vision a young light brown lioness with amber eyes and ear rims approach him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a cub", he spat out.

"The only thing I said was '_Hi, Taka_'", Sarabi said, not in the cheerful tone she had before.

"Hm. I didn't like your tone."

"Anyways... How are you doing? The Border Guard told us about what happened earlier."

"I'm fine. I'd rather not talk about it."

"You broke rules again, didn't you?"

"... Yes."

"Is it fun?"

"What?"

"Is it fun to break rules?"

"Yes, but... Risky."

"Then why do you break them?"

Taka gave a glare at Sarabi. "Really? We're going to do this talk _now_?'

"What?"

"No, no. Just no."

"Taka..."

"Don't do that, Sarabi. Just... Just don't."

Taka got up and walked away. Sarabi went after him. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else. Anywhere that isn't here."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Obviously.", she said, but followed Taka anyways.

As Makosa was watching his Border Guard members talk with their old Pride members, he realised that he had no other friends than them.

He always was distant. Kamanda, Kuzidi, Zamani, even Kero were the only lions he had formed strong bonds with. Of course not as strong ones as his late Lion Guard. He missed them a lot, and no matter how much he thought about them, he couldn't prevent himself from thinking that it was his fault.

Instead of helping them, instead of using his Roar to do so, he chose to run. He was a coward and he knew it. Was he even worth of being the leader of the Border Guard?

Makosa looked at the Lion Guard mark he had on his shoulder. It's been years and it was stll there, to haunt him of his past as a leader who failed his team, his friends, his _family_.

Balozi came to him. "Makosa, can I talk to you, in private?"

He nodded and followed the lioness in a remote part of Pride Rock. The more he saw of this place, the more he started feeling homesick.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Taka. Around two months ago, he _roared_."

Makosa gazed at her puzzled. It was normal for teen lions to find their roar around this age, so what was the big deal?

"And three weeks ago, it happened again. It wasn't a normal roar, Makosa."

"It wasn't normal?"

"Yes, it was ear-shattering. It was so powerful that it practically shook the heavens. It was..."

"The Roar of the Elders.", the former Lion Guard leader muttered.

"Exactly."

"That's why you wanted us to stay."

"It is important, Makosa. Taka is going to become the leader of the Lion Guard. But ever since his and Mufasa's parents vanished, he has become... Distant. Rebellious. He never listens. We can't put sense into his head, at least I can't."

"And what makes you think _I_ can?"

"Because he needs guidance. He needs his family to show him the way. Mufasa can't offer him that, because he doesn't know what is it to be leader of the Lion Guard. But you do."

"I can't do that, Balozi."

"Why not?"

"I failed once. I can't risk it happening again. I already lost too much to the Lion Guard. Now I will lose more innocent lives because I'm a _failure_?"

"No, Makosa, you will lose them, because you did nothing to prevent them of getting there!"

"Why do you think I joined the Border Guard, huh? Why? To get away from you! Because you are safer when I'm away! Do you know what happened to the last lions who counted on me? They are gone! Because I couldn't protect them!"

"That's what Mohatu would want you to do? That's what your Lion Guard would want you do?"

"I'm not doing what others believe is right."

"Then, do you consider Taka failing because he didn't know what to do right?"

Makosa breathed. "No."

"Do you consider Taka dying thinking that he was useless and would be missed by noone right?"

"No."

"Do you consider innocent animals losing their lives because you didn't even try right?"

"No."

"That's exactly why you need to teach Taka. Because it's not what's right in others' heads. But because it's what right in yours."

Balozi slowly walked away from the area, leaving Makosa alone with his thoughts. Just because she talked some sense in the former Lion Guard leader, that didn't mean he was totally alright with it.

The two teen lions paced through a barren, steaming landscape, creepy cackles heard now and then.

"Taka, what is this place?"

"Some place."

"Some _creepy_ place."

"Well, you needn't follow me."

Knowing well what Taka meant with that, Sarabi puffed her chest.

"I'm not afraid!"

"I never said you were.", Taka said with a smirk.

"I'm sure that's what you implied."

"Girls.", the prince shook his head, amusement in his voice. "You're always looking for something implecit."

"Of course we do. How else would we know that you boys are making fun of us?"

Taka gave a confused look.

"Why would we do that?"

"You just did it? A while ago?"

"It's all in your head."

"Here you go again."

"Are we going to argue about the implicated stuff or talk about this place?"

Sarabi scowled at Taka but then realized that he had a point.

"Well, I think you expect me to ask, so... What is this place?"

"You already asked that."

"And you didn't reply."

"Because you will figure it out in a little while. Guys, it's alright, you can come out!"

"Who is it?", Kamari shouted.

"It's me, Kam!"

"Who 'me'?"

"I'm king of the Highlands. It's Taka!"

A scrawny hyena stepped out from behind a elephant tusk.

"Oh. Heh, of course. I knew that."

Two more came.

"Taka, who are these?"

"We could ask the same for you, little intruder."

Sarabi growled. "Says the hyena who constantly tries to gain legal access to the Pridelands. I say it's fair that we do the same."

"We?", Taka asked.

"Shenzi, Taka was intruding the whole time?", Kamari said.

"Well, mother doesn't really like him, so in a way he does...", Azizi tried to give an explanation."

"Shut up!", Taka raised his voice. "Nobody is intruding anywhere! Now, let's make introductions, shall we?

"Sarabi, these are Shenzi, Azizi and Kamari. My best friends. Shenzi, Azizi, Kamari, this is Sarabi, a... Another... _Friend_ of mine."

Azizi stepped towards the young lioness and offered his paw. "Azizi. Pleased to meet you.", he said in a gentleman accent. Both Sarabi and Shenzi slapped his paw away.

"Ow!"

"Taka, can I talk to you for a sec?", Sarabi said through gritted teeth.

"Guys, do you give us a sec?", Taka said, but she tugged him from the ear and forced him to move on.

"Taka, here. You are a good friend really, but. _These_. _Are_. _Hyenas_. Hyenas!"

"_Good_ hyenas. I can assure you."

"How are you so sure?"

"The fact that they haven't eaten us yet must mean something."

"That is something, but you know how everyone in the pride feels about hyenas."

"Sarabi, they are not what everyone thinks they are. Well... At least those three aren't what everyone thinks they are. Trust me."

"Taka... I..."

"Please."

She sighed.

"I trust your judgement. But if they eat us in the end, my last words as they rip my limbs apart and use my remains as decoration for their den, will be 'Damn you, Taka, you pathetic excuse of a lion!'"

Taka flinched. For a moment he thought that Sarabi was going to kill him and not the hyenas or someone else.

"Wow. That was... Morbid."

"I'll take that as a compliment.", she grinned as she walked back to where they were. Temporarily shaken by the previous comment, he returned to his friends.

"That was more than a sec.", Kamari pouted.

"Obviously you _kipaji_.", Azizi scolded.

"The real _kipajis_ here are all of you. For thinking you can sneak somewhere behind my back.", a ghostly voice echoed through the Graveyard.

"Was that...", Taka said the fur on his back standing up.

"That was mom!", Kamari said.

"She will kill us!", Shenzi hid her head under her paws.

"Is there something you're not telling us?", the prince said in a inquisitory tone.

"Well... We kinda forgot. After the failed negotiation today, mom isn't really capable of tolerating any Pridelander around her territory. So, some other time maybe?"

"That time isn't going to happen any time soon!", the ghostly voice boomed again, sounding more menacing than before.

"Uhm... Miss Mitriarch? Hello? It's me, Taka. Shenzi, Azizi and Kamari's friend?"

"And royal scum?"

"Scum is a bit too strong of a word..."

"No, it works perfectly. What are you doing here, _Pridelander_?"

"Hanging out with your kids?"

"I already noticed that. What I meant is that you're not allowed here."

"Since when?"

"Ever since I'm the mitriarch maybe! You are bad influence for my children, _lion_."

"Can't we talk this out?"

"We already did. But you aren't listening."

"What-"

"Silence! Until we are let in the Pridelands, you and my kids are not allowed to see each other again. Shenzi, Azizi, Kamari. You know what to do."

Taka and Sarabi watched as the three hyenas looked at them in disbelief.

"Mom, no! We aren't going to fight our friends!", Shenzi barked.

"Here! That's what I said about bad influence! If you aren't going to do it, then the clan shall show you how it's done.", the mitriarch's voice echoed again.

Around fifteen hyenas stepped out from the shadows snarling. They snapped at the Pridelanders.

"Run!", Taka exclaimed and they made a run for the exit of the Elephant Graveyard, the hyenas after them. He couldn't help but feel guilty hearing his friends' calls.

As they ran, Taka tripped over a bone on the ground and fell on his chin hard.

"Taka!", Sarabi shouted seeing one of their pursuers about to bite at him. She glared and scratched over the hyena's eye, allowing her friend to get up and they continued running.

"Thanks. For that.", he thanked her.

"What, I would just let them snap your neck in two like that? I don't think so."

"Drop! That's a drop! That's very, very much a drop!", Taka said slurred.

Unable to stop their momentum, they tumbled down a slope. Upon landing, the young lions didn't waste time, immediately getting to their paws, just as the hostile hyenas landed after them.

Luck wasn't on their side once again, as it was a dead-end.

"Oh come on.", Taka said, cursing then silently.

"Now what?", Sarabi asked.

"I'll help you up."

The red-furred lion boosted her up the mass of bones, and she climbed up the rest.

"The exit is just over there. Don't wait for me, go!"

Sarabi started. "Make it back in one piece.", she wished, descending.

Now it was Taka and the hyenas.

"You want my hide? Come and get it!", he called out and diverted elsewhere, the gray animals going after him.

Dead-end after dead-end, he escaped the jaws of the angry hyenas. Actually he would be more than exhausted at this point, but adrenaline rushing in his veins, he kept running and running, like he did this noon.

Now, it was already getting dark, and Taka was struggling to see where was he going. At this speed and with his vision still adjusting, he couldn't process too many things.

Turning his gaze to his hunters, Taka didn't notice the wall ahead and fell on it. Shaking his head, the hyenas closed in.

When the one closer to him tried to attack him, a brown blur passed in front of his vision, knocking it down.

Taka saw the leader of the Border Guard finish it off. At first, he froze at the sight of the kill. He wasn't used to seeing hyenas die, so it was something new for him.

"Are you alright kid?"

"Are you kidding me?", Taka said before yelping, dodging the attack of a hyena leaping at him.

The rest of the Guard joined the fight, putting up with the furious attackers.

The prince helped them as best as he could, just stunning the enemies, rather than killing them. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"I hope you know fighting. I don't want to carry your dead body back home.", Kuzidi said, that earned him a unamused look from Taka.

"Of course, I'm not some kind of rookie."

Kuzidi laughed, obviously not convinced.

Defeating the original group of hyenas wasn't enough, as more and more reinsforcements arrived.

"We have to get out of the Graveyard!", Kamanda shouted, backing up.

"If we make it past those guys, we might be able to do so.", Zamani replied.

Makosa had a look of regret and yet determination on his features as he announced the following plan.

"I say we pull out the backup plan Sauti."

"Are you serious? _Backup plan Sauti_?", the yellowish lioness said in disbelief.

"Do you see any other option?", Makosa responded.

She sighed. "Kuzidi , Zamani, Kero, distract the hyenas that guard the exit of the Graveyard and bring them here! Starting backup Sauti!"

Taka looked at Makosa puzzled. "Are you going to let me in the secret, whatever that is?"

"Kid, soon I'm going to let everyone in the secret."

Fighting off the hyenas as best as they could, Taka, Makosa and Kamanda saw their two comrades arrive, chased by another army of hyenas. They all merged in one barking and snapping mass.

"Get behind me!", Makosa instructed, and his Border Guard and Taka immediately complied.

The leader of the group then did what noone expected. He let out the mightiest, the loudest and most powerful roar his team had ever heard. It send the hyenas literally flying to the other side of the Graveyard, making the ground shake.

"Now, run!"

Taka once again followed the Border Guard, away from the Elephant Graveyard.

Makosa stopped in front of the prince. His serious gaze met his frightened one. None said anything.

The leader turned his head at his crew, motioning for them to move towards the Outlands. He would have to talk with Taka first.

Moments pass as they wait for the other lions to go far enough.

The prince looked straight in Makosa's greenish teal eyes and then quickly turned away, his head hung low.

"What is the Roar of the Elders?", he asked.

Taka recalled Balozi talking to him about the roar he did some time ago, and he knew very well that what that lion did back there was the exact same thing.

"The Roar of the Elders is a great power. A gift. All the roars of the first Lion Guard combined, used to guard the Pridelands. You possess this power Taka. You're meant to be the leader of the next Lion Guard."

"And how do you know?"

That was a stupid question, but he asked it anyways.

"I know, because I was the Fiercest once. I can show you what it is like. You can just forget about what happened today and just pretend you never met us, or you can come with us and let me teach you, teach you how to be a good leader, and not repeat my own mistakes. It is your choice."

Taka processed what he was just told, but when he turned to face Makosa, he was already gone.

Makosa lied in his cave in their home in the Outlands. He reflected his late Lion Guard. He reflected on his times as a young optimistic leader.

How foolish he was.

He remembered what the shaman had told him. But he didn't heed his words.

"_I know dat you must think dat I'm not the right person to give you advice, de old crazy shaman, to be listened by de Fiercest of de Lion Guard? Listen to me though young Prince. De Roar of de Elders you now possess is a great responsibility. It will push you to de limits. Your team will be pushed to de limits. Your abilities will be tested. Your friendships will be tested. And if you make it through, brighter times will come for de Pridelands. Your kingdom counts on you_."

Now this test will be repeated once more.

With the arrival of a certain lion.

Makosa opened his eyes to find a red-furred lion with black mane and lime eyes stand at the entrance of his cave. The older lion smiled nearing him.

They stared each other for a few moments, as the former leader of the Guard placed a paw on his shoulder, welcoming him to their small family.

The mitriarch paced on a rocky landscape, the moonlight making her shadow look as clear as it would at daytime.

That lion... The Pridelanders had a Lion Guard with their side! That attack on her hyenas was the start of a war.

She entered a cave, basically a hole on the ground and descented.

Hostile eyes fell on her, but she didn't care. She wanted to talk to their leader.

The mitriarch faced a feline hidden in shadows, another lion, his golden eyes glowing in the dark.

"Sir?"

"Speak, hyena.", his cold voice said.

"There was an attack in the Graveyard today. And something odd showed up. It was a lion who possesed the Roar of the Elders. He was a _Lion Guard_."

The dark lion grinned, his expression menacing. He chuckled darkly standing up.

"Ahh... Mitriarch. I'm glad you contacted me about this..."

(So, guys, what do you think? The next chapters (until the finale) should be standalone or the story should follow a arc until the end?)


End file.
